The invention relates to systems for delivering anti-microbial agents to the mouth.
Many humans suffer from tooth decay and periodontal disease caused by bacteria in the mouth. As a result, decreasing the number of these bacteria is a problem which has been targeted by members of the dental and health care fields. The most common way of minimizing the number of bacteria is to brush and floss the teeth regularly, and to visit a dental hygienist to have the teeth and gums cleaned thoroughly. Another approach to control bacteria in the mouth is to rinse with a solution containing an effective anti-microbial agent, such as chlorhexidene digluconate.
One of the major side effects of rinsing with a chlorhexidene-based solution is a yellow-brown stain which may develop on the teeth, tongue, and fillings. Although this stain can usually be professionally removed, it is not cosmetically pleasing. In addition to the staining, taste disturbances, such as the perception of sweets and salt, may develop due to the presence of chlorhexidene. In certain patients, scaling and soreness of the oral mucosa may occur. These side effects have been attributed to the high concentration of chlorhexidene (or salt thereof) used in the rinse; it is, therefore, desirable to reduce or control the dosage of chlorhexidene so that anti-microbial effects can be achieved without the onset of undesirable side effects.